Doublesided
by Palkitty
Summary: Serena's turned into a baby after the fight with Galaxia and is raised by Setsuna in the GW world with no memory of who she is. But evil is brewing, and the Sailor Scouts are needed again. Will Serena be able to regain her lost memories in time?
1. Prologue: Old Ends New Beginings

Disclaimer: No, no, no, it's not me. [Sniff, sniff] Wait a sec . . . Maybe if I called up all the owners and made a bargain with them, they would be mine! Yeah, yeah, I'll do that!  
  
Buddy: PAL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pal: Oops! I guess I'm not supposed to do that. Do you realize that Buddy always tells me what I am and am not supposed to do?  
  
B: No, I merely point out when you're rambling. . . . Like now, for instance.  
  
P: . . . Oh . . . Okay. Well, let's get on with the story. It starts out when Serena goes and Galaxia defeated her. . .  
  
B: Pal, they don't want to hear about it, they want to read it!  
  
P: [Totally oblivious to Buddy] . . . then she gets taken to the Gundam realm and raised by Trista.  
  
B: Pal! [Gags Pal, who still rambles on, muffled] Sorry about that, folks. She has a tendency to run at the mouth. [Shakes head] She's like the Energizer Bunny, I swear. She just goes on and on and on and on and on and. . . . [Continues]  
  
P: BUDDY!!!!!!!!  
  
B: . . . on and on and on and on and. . . . [Snaps out of it] Oh. Was I doing it again?  
  
P [crossly]: Yes.  
  
B: Oops. . . Sorry. And without further ado, what you're all undoubtedly here for.  
  
P: Once upon a time. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A black darkness surrounded a glowing light that faded with each passing minute. Looking closer into the light, a girl floated, her knees drawn up protecting her body and a crystal protected by her hands. Slowly the girl's eyes opened. Her once crystal blue eyes are flooded with hurt and defeat.  
  
"Everyone is gone," she whispered sinking her head down into her lap. "How could it have happened so fast? They're all gone." New tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "We can't die yet!" She took the crystal she had once held so preciously moments before and flung it through the darkness. It traveled a short distance before it cast a brilliant light that blinded the girl. She shielded her eyes from the sudden light as she began to change. She looked around wildly, confused at what was happening.  
  
Within seconds, the change was complete, and a babe floated in the air where the girl had been seconds before. It waved its hands and the crystal brought forth a hidden figure. Her hair, held up in a high ponytail, glinted green in the crystal's light while the majority remained black. Her sailor outfit flittered in the non-existing wind. Again the babe waved its hands frantically, smiling. Suddenly the crystal flew toward the babe and disappeared into its chest. The figure walked toward the child.  
  
"Oh, Serena, what have you done now?"  
  
As she took the babe into her arms, she understood its intent. She held the child close in her arms as a mother would, then turned and walked away, fading, saying the last of her words this dimension would ever hear from her with baby Serena's giggles following them.  
  
"Then reborn you are, Serenity. May your happiness come from both love and freedom." The figures faded into nothing, never to be seen in that dimension again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P: And that . . . . is the end . . . . of the chapter. What, did you think I would say the end of the show? [Confused look] . . . Story? . . . . . Novel? . . . . . . Whatever this thing is!  
  
B: . . . . . . . Am I the only one with a serious headache? [Rubs temples, looks to readers] Is it just me, or can Pal's ramblings cause major migraines? Anybody got any Excedrin?  
  
P: Good day, everyone. And don't forget to . . . REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
  
B: Advil, perhaps? Or maybe some Tylenol . . .?  
  
(Author's note: Okay, people, I am putting this story on as my first story. I will appreciate any feedback! ( However, please keep it to constructive criticism. I don't like flaming bricks or flying chairs or . . . anything else that you can think of . . .) 


	2. Ch 01:New Face

Pal: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Buddy: [Panicked look] Oh, no! RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P: [Glares] That was not funny.  
  
B: Well, I guess that all depends on who you ask.  
  
P: [Looks away, insulted] We might as well get on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, yadda yadda, yakity-yak.  
  
B: Translation - I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. [Pause, evil grin] And if you honestly thought that I did, then you should be expecting a lovely, custom made white jacket with lots of pretty straps and buttons from the nice men at the asylum for Christmas this year.  
  
P: Buddy, that last part was not what I said!  
  
B: Heh. And the story continues. . . .  
  
P: [Pause; stammers in protest] Hey, wait a minute, that's my job!  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind whistled quietly in the cherry trees lining the wide stone stairway. Though bare of any disturbance, the sweet roses lining each side of the path threw out a last sweet smell. The blossoms were open to the point where they were beginning to droop. A single figure walked down the path to the front entrance of the large high school. A small black bag was thrown carelessly over one shoulder and a small laptop was tucked under an arm. A wide-strapped tank top covered the figure to just above her flat- toned stomach. Soft black shorts with little flickers of flames running up from the hem hung down to her mid-thighs. Pale blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a section of hair pulled through falling down to her waist. Bright, cool blue eyes accented the slight cheekbones. Even in the warm dawn, the girl wore a loose black jacket that was slightly bumpy in the back as if concealing something beneath it. Black combat boots completed the outfit. There was not a single person who did not do a double-take at the sight of this stunning girl.  
  
As she reached the top step, a bell rang. She entered made her way through the building until she reached her destination, the student lounge. As she moved to open the door she noticed a few people she could only assume were new students. The first boy looked up briefly as she entered and offered her a smile, which she returned as she studied them. He had blond hair and clear blue eyes. She continued to watch as another boy sat down beside the first and gave him a playful punch. This boy had a long brown braid, and she had to look closer to make sure that he was indeed male. He was, she noticed, dressed in all black. He turned and said something to the boy on the other side of him, who didn't move a muscle. She had a hard time seeing what color his eyes were and what his face looked like for the brown hair falling in front of his face. The braided boy shrugged and leaned over the coffee table, muttering something to a Chinese boy, who mumbled loud enough for her to hear the word "weak," followed by a sudden outburst of, "For the last time, Maxwell, call me Wufei!" But the one referred to as Maxwell just waved a nonchalant hand and wandered over to the last member of the group.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the antics before observing the fifth boy, currently bent over a computer not unlike hers. He had brown hair; as rich as chocolate, she thought. His eyes, she noticed when he brushed away a stray lock of hair, were a brilliant Prussian blue. She was so busy studying them that she didn't notice the principal walking up to her until she cleared her throat. Startled, the girl turned to face the principal.  
  
"Mrs. Walker, I didn't notice you there," the girl said as smoothly as possible.  
  
The woman smiled from behind thin glasses. "It's quite all right, Serena. Actually, I have a new assignment for you." Her eyes drifted over to where the boys were sitting. "Ah, I see you were watching our new students. That's part of what I want you to do. The young man at the computer seems very apt and interested in computers and I thought you might want to see if you could teach him a thing or two. I thought about using Haruka, but he seems to be busy the time that the boy, Heero Yuy, would have Computers."  
  
Serena looked quickly back over at Heero and frowned. Where have I heard that name before? she wondered. I'm sure it will come to me. . . She smiled and turned to Principal Walker. "I would be delighted to teach him what little talents I have."  
  
Mrs. Walker smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. All right, I'll let you meet him. Heero Yuy, come over here please."  
  
Serena watched as the boy looked up from his computer and walked over to them. So that's Heero, she thought. He looks so familiar, but I can't place him. Better do a background check later. She put on her best smile and held out her hand which he took. She felt a small shock when his hand touched hers but as quickly as it had come, it vanished. She looked into his eyes to see if he had felt it, too, but they weren't betraying any of his thoughts as he looked at her as intently as she was him. Mrs. Walker finally broke the spell with another clearing of her throat. Serena and Heero looked at each other for another brief second then turned to face Mrs. Walker.  
  
She smiled at them before handing over a small packet of work to Serena and wished them luck. As she walked away, Serena flipped through the packet and then looked up at Heero. She found him staring at her with an annoyed look on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him and his annoyed expression was replaced by a blank one. She sighed and started down a hallway to the left.  
  
The left side of the hallway was lined with large windows, the sun streaming through and brightening the already light hall. To the right, they passed doors to classrooms, meeting rooms and more hallways. They walked until they reached the end of the hallway where they climbed a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. They proceeded to enter the first door on the left, which entered into a vast computer lab.  
  
A young blond man was conducting a beginner's computer class. Serena smiled and waved at him before walking into the back of the room and passed through a smaller door on the right. A small, round table filled the room with four not so comfortable chairs around it. A computer at a desk sat on the far wall while another one sat on the wall to the left. Serena walked over to the far side of the room and laid her things on the table so that hero might not see them. (AN: Intentional? Or not? Hehe). She pointed to the other computer. Heero said nothing but walked over to the designated spot and sat down while Serena walked up behind him.  
  
"This is the computer that I work at. We'll be sharing this room with Mr. Tenou who we already saw teaching the beginner class out in the main room," Serena informed him. She then set a packet down in front of him and walked back to the table. Heero watched Serena as she sat down and lifted her laptop up to open it.  
  
"I know you can start on that packet; I saw you with the Extroia 24xZ in the lounge," she spoke without even bothering to look at him. She paused briefly. "Besides, Mrs. Walker wouldn't have assigned you to me unless she knew you were good and had reason to believe that I might get a challenge out of teaching you." Serena's eyes never left her computer as she heard him grunt and turn around. She listened for the computer's start-up before devoting her full attention to her laptop once more.  
  
She ran through some back-up information files left over from Setsuna Meiou, the woman who had raised her. She knew that Dr. Meiou was not her biological mother but she had never wondered who was. For as long as she could remember, Setsuna and the others were all she had. Haruka Tenou was her almost fatherly role, even though most didn't know that "he" was actually a she. Michiru was one of the quietest of the group. Serena smiled inside, thinking of how much she loved to hear Michiru play the violin and, when she could convince her, Haruka's piano accompaniment. Music always soothes the soul. If only they could get Hotaru could understand that. Serena wondered about her younger sibling, the silent child that she grew up ahead of, but always managed to make her feel so much younger than. Society's making children grow up far too fast, she thought to herself. But then, nothing could make Mina grow up even if she wanted to. Mina was the actress who was mature when working but other than that, she was your average teenager. Amy, however, was the no-nonsense type. After being Serena's teacher most of her life, she basically allowed her to pass her by. Raye was the first of the group of friends to sense danger. Being a priestess, she usually had a sixth sense about those things. And Lita, even if she couldn't "sense" problems, was always there, no matter what.  
  
After searching through files, Serena finally came up with something that gave her a place to start. A political leader and pacifist by the name Heero Yuy. She frowned in thought. There's no way that this could be the Heero I know, but there might be some connection, she thought. She clicked a few buttons to open the internet, and a few seconds later she was scrounging through a file about Heero Yuy, colonist spokesperson. This, she realized, was the same Heero Yuy that had been assassinated many years ago.  
  
"Wait a second," she mumbled, thinking to herself. Wasn't one of the five Gundam Pilot's names Heero Yuy? Yes, I think he was the pilot of Wing Zero. Five pilots, five new students. Oh, great, the Gundam Pilots are here at my school. Setsuna's gonna love this. . . Serena glanced up at Heero, who appeared not to notice, before returning to her computer.  
  
A bell rang and the beginner class exited the main room, gabbing amongst themselves. Serena glanced up as Mr. Tenou poked his head in.  
  
"Hey, Serena, I thought I saw you sneak in with someone," Haruka's blond hair shifted as he turned to Heero. "Hello, I'm Haruka, the computer teacher. You must be Heero. Mrs. Walker mentioned you." Haruka smiled as Heero acknowledged him with a nod. "Have fun with Serena. If you have any complaints, just tell me and I'll whip her into shape," he said, winking. "Serena, I'll see you at lunch, right?" He smiled as Serena nodded and left the room. Serena had turned back to her computer, when she heard Heero move. She didn't lift her eyes from the screen, even when she heard the safety of a gun go off beside her.  
  
"How did you find out?" a dead monotone asked. She tapped a button and the computer screen went black, and then turned to face Heero, who had a gun to her head.  
  
She could have tried to act dumb, but she knew Heero would see right through that. Instead, she said, "I could as the same of how you knew I knew." She leveled her eyes with his as she stood up, raising an eyebrow at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but an explosion cut him off. The impact sent both Heero and Serena crashing to the floor. Serena jumped up and rushed out of the room, Heero in close pursuit, gun still at hand.  
  
Computers had been thrown every which way, all over the half of the room that still remained. The door to the small back room was not five feet away from a 30-foot drop-off and the remaining half of the room was filled with sparks and debris from the explosion. Serena felt Heero turn and fire at something to the far right. She turned and saw a person floating about ten yards away with her back turned. As Heero was firing, the figure turned around and Serena caught a full look at her.  
  
The figure had ebony hair that was floating from the high ponytail atop her head. She looked as though she was seated on a chair that was not visible. Her pants of burgundy were littered with glittering stars while her shirt, if one could call it as such, was silver. The one thin strap went over her left shoulder and connected back behind her right. Her chin rested on one hand while the arm rested on the other as if she were thinking hard about something. Her deep red eyes twinkled evilly as she looked upon them with interest.  
  
Her deep eyes turned cold as her energy force whirled around her quickly, the wind blowing around her growing closer and closer to Heero and Serena. All at once, the two were trying to keep their balance while also keeping their eyes shielded from sand and small items that were being thrown about.  
  
As suddenly as it came, the severe winds ceased all together. Serena found that the person was no longer where she had been before. She instantly turned around in time to dodge a glow coming straight for her. She quickly avoided the few more that followed, trying to get better ground to stand on, with the debris on the floor. Suddenly she lost her footing and the woman in burgundy inflicted a sideways blow, knocking Serena to the ground and causing her head to bang against one of the computers, Her last thought was, "Oh, great, Setsuna's gonna love this. More training for me." Then all she saw was darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
P: And that . . . is the end . . . of the chapter. What, you thought it was the end of the story thingamajig?  
  
B: [Goes over to Pal and shakes head, grumbling about not getting paid enough for this job] I think you'll be needing this, Pal. [Hands Pal a clipboard]  
  
P: What?! Oh. [Looks at clipboard] Ah, yes . . . the recognitions board. For those select few who did review. Hey, listen to me, I made a rhyme. Let's see. . . Oooooo, at least two people thought my story was interesting????!!!! My work is interesting!!!!!!!!!!! A special thanks to:  
  
solarmistress17  
  
Dingzhe no Megami  
  
Sailor Millenia  
  
White Ivy (Well, you'll just have to see. [Enigmatic smile])  
  
BartendinWufie (. . . . Wufie? . . . . . . Wufie?? . . . . . . Wufie???????!!!!!!! WUFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Singsong voice] Wufie reviewed! Wufie reviewed! Wufie reviewed! Wufie reviewed!)  
  
[Stops chanting, dead silence] Those are the special thank-you's. However . . . five reviews is not very much. I would appreciate it if I could get 14 reviews before I upload my next chapter. But if your reviews are good, I might upload sooner.  
  
AN, warning tone: Pal . . . . . .  
  
P: Uh-oh, bye-bye! [Runs off, papers flying everywhere]  
  
B: [Shakes head] She never learns . . . Sorry this took so long, everyone. I've actually had this thing to type for Pal for quite some time, but Chemistry is currently kicking our butts, so opportunity for typing has presented itself seldomly. I'll try to do better next time, but I can't promise anything. Chemistry is evil, and it likes to team up with English on me. . . 


	3. Ch 02:An Old Connection

Buddy: Salaam and good evening to you, worthy readers. Buddy here. Don't know where Pal's gone off to. Must've disa- [Pause; thinks] *In Home Alone style* I made Pal disappear. . .? [Evil grin] I made Pal disappear. . . . I am the master of the story!! It's mine! All mine! Mwa- hahahahaha! [Evil laughter]  
  
Pal: Uh, Buddy? What'cha doin'?  
  
Buddy: [Stops laughing] Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Pal: Really? 'Cause I thought I heard evil laughter. Buddy, you're not plotting to take over the story again, are you?  
  
Buddy: . . . Here. Take this. [Hands Pal a clipboard]  
  
Pal: [Looks at clipboard] Oh, the recognitions board! [Looks back at Buddy] You're not off the hook, Buddy. . . Okay, anyway, thank you to all that reviewed. You made my day! :-)  
  
Solarmistress17: Another person who thinks my story is interesting . . . it must be my lucky day! [Frowns] I'm sorry I'm bad at getting chapters up though . . . I will try harder.  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: I will do so as long as I have good people like you reviewing to me. :-)  
  
White Ivy: As for training . . . I have to still work on that. This is a 'think-as-I-go' fic and I am working very hard on what it has in it. Reviewers with suggestions are always very appreciated. You will just have to just wait on what the training is though . . . :-) I'm sorry I can't give out more information.  
  
SEZ: As to your Prologue review: You liked the conversation between my co- narrator but didn't understand the story? You need to watch more anime . . . besides I didn't need any painkiller so why should he? Chapter 1: Ha! I agree with you . . . since people want to take over the story [glares at Buddy] THEY get paid just enough. [Buddy holds up sign in the background that points down to him reading, "Grossly underpaid narrator"]  
  
Pal: However, I was not sent here to blab. So on with the story. . . we last left off in a terrible cliffy. . . But we'll start by backing up a bit.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A computer hummed in the students' lounge of a large high school while a teenager typed up the attendance records from the previous day. Upon the walls different posters encouraged the joining of various groups, the announcement of the homecoming dance, and many more similar things. Four boys sat in different places on the chairs by the coffee table. The front door opened and in walked a girl with blonde hair and a laptop. She smiled at the Arabian blond who sat on the closest of the chairs against the wall. At that moment a fifth boy came in and notices the exchange. He sat down next to the blond and gave him a playful punch.  
  
"Hey, Q-man, I saw that smile to the cute girl," he whispered mischievously.  
  
"Duo, you'd see anything as long as it involves a cute girl, especially Hilde," Quatre replied, blushing slightly. By this time, much to Quatre's relief, Duo was no longer paying attention. Instead, he had turned to face the boy whose tanish brown hair almost hid half of his face. "Hey, Trowa, I'd bet you saw, didn'tcha?" Without even waiting for an answer, Duo proceeded to turn to the Chinese boy sitting across the table. "So what do you think about her, Wu-man?"  
  
"I would not be interested in such weak people. And for the last time, Maxwell, CALL ME WUFEI!"  
  
Duo waved his hand dismissively and muttered, "Whatever," before getting up and walking over to the last boy. He sat down in the other arm chair and leaned over and looked at what the last guy was doing.  
  
"So, Heero, what'd you think of her? She definitely ranks high on my scale." He then leaned back into the newest chair he had seated himself in and wondered what the boy was thinking about. Heero just grunted and muttered about people who can't keep their mouths shut. Duo leaned back even further and retorted loudly, "Well excuse me for being a mere mortal."  
  
Heero brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes as he pretended to be absorbed in examining the computer screen in front of him. In point of fact, he had been watching the girl from the moment she had walked into the room. He had so far noticed that not only was she studying them, but she also paid some attention to her surroundings without letting on to it, walked with a light I-can-kick-your-butt-if-I-wanted-to attitude, and hadn't, for all her other feats, didn't notice the principal walking up to her until she cleared her throat. He couldn't help but grin inwardly at that. He tried to concentrate for a few minutes as the principal talked with the girl, but he kept finding himself drawn from her long shiny hair to the way her legs were so perfect as though they had been sculpted by an artist. He kicked himself mentally.  
  
"Heero Yuy, please come over here," Mrs. Walker's voice almost startled him, almost as if she had known what course his thoughts were taking. He looked up and walked over to the principal and the girl. When he reached the girl, she held out her hand and he took it. There was a small spark when he took her hand in his, but as fast as it had come, it was gone. He looked at her with guarded interest. Mrs. Walker cleared her throat. Heero looked at the girl as she glanced at him once more, then turned to Mrs. Walker.  
  
Mrs. Walker wished them luck and gave the girl a packet. Heero studied the girl from close up. Her brilliantly bright eyes were cool like the sea and he felt himself beginning to lose himself within their depths. He quickly pulled his thoughts away from her, feeling annoyed at himself. She looked up from the packet and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Damn, she reads faces well. He masked his annoyance with a blank look and stared back at her. I'm going to have to watch what I'm doing around her; she's good. She sighed and the next thing he knew he had followed her down a hallway, up a flight of stairs and into a computer lab.  
  
At first glance, there had been a young man addressing the class that was obviously for beginners. However, Heero did a double-take and realized that the teacher was indeed female. Once in the computer room, they walked through a door in the back to see two computers and a round conference table. The girl walked to the far side and laid her things down. Heero waited until she pointed to the computer on the wall left wall before walking over and sitting down. Before he could so much as turn on the computer she had walked up behind him and laid the packet beside him.  
  
"This is the computer that I work at. We'll also be sharing a room with Mr. Tenou who we already saw teaching the beginner's class out in the main room." Heero turned as he felt her move and watched her confidently walk back to her things. "I know you can start on that packet because I saw you with the Extoria 24XZ in the main lounge." She paused a moment and clicked some keys on her computer. "Besides, Mrs. Walker wouldn't assign you to me unless she knew you were good and had reason to believe I would have a challenge teaching you."  
  
Heero grunted and turned back to the computer. While he started it up he thought to himself, She sure does have an attitude to match her outfit. Those beautiful blue eyes, though. . . Heero! Stop thinking of her like that. She isn't something to be getting into. Besides, wouldn't she just turn and run if you told her who you were? Whoa, boy, we aren't supposed to be telling anyone who we are, so get that out of your head. I'm on official protectors business. Keep to the mission.  
  
He looked over at her in time to see her frown in thought. He watched her graceful hands skim across the keyboard and before he realized it, he was no longer paying attention to the computer screen. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes, clicking buttons every now and then to appear to be doing work. At one point a light clicked in her eyes and she seemed almost both smug and irritated. She glanced over at him and he quickly averted his eyes as so not to arouse suspicion that he was watching her. It dawned on him by her actions that she had found out. This isn't good. I'm going to have to eliminate her; she can't interfere with the project.  
  
In the middle of his thoughts about the project, the bell rang that ended the class in the main room. Heero paid no attention to it as he was still thinking of how to deal with this new situation. I can't leave her alone, she obviously knows about us. There's nothing else I could do so I'll have to kill-  
  
The blonde teacher sticking her head in interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, Serena, I thought I saw you sneak in with someone." She looked at Heero. "I'm Haruka, the computer teacher. You must be Heero. Mrs. Walker mentioned you," Haruka said as she smiled at him. Heero just nodded politely as he could. Haruka continued on as if nothing had happened. "Have fun with Serena, and if you have any complaints talk to me and I'll whip her into shape. Heero watched her wink at Serena. "Serena, I'll see you at lunch today. The usual, right?" Serena nodded and Haruka smiled before leaving the room, tossing a "See you later!" over her shoulder.  
  
Heero reached for the cold, steel handgun under his leather jacket. After the door had been shut and locked in the other room, he pulled it out and aimed it at Serena, turning the safety off with a click. It has to be done, he thought. Nothing and no one can jeopardize this project. He watched her go deadly still.  
  
"How did you find out?" he asked with his traditional monotone.  
  
She unfroze her fingers long enough to make the computer screen go blank. Heero watched her turn and look into his prussian blue eyes. She didn't even blink even though she was staring down the barrel of a gun. He watched her with growing fascination as she calmly answered the question with another one of her own.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing about how you knew I knew? However I think you are making a big mistake."  
  
She stood up so that her height almost matched his. He kept the gun level on her head the entire time and was watching as she raised her right eyebrow. Damn, how and why do people do that? Heero thought as he looked at her eyebrow. He quickly gave himself a mental shake and opened his mouth to answer her question and ask one of his own when the window came crashing in.  
  
Heero was half-thrown and half-dove under the table as the window crashed in around them. As soon as the glass stopped pounding down at them, Serena and Heero both jumped up and ran from the room. Heero took in the destruction without much thought, immediately looking for the person that caused the huge drop-off not even five feet from them. Where the hell is that person, they have to be around here somewhere, Heero thought as he turned to the right. There. With cold steel in his hand he all but emptied his entire clip at the floating woman.  
  
The floating woman turned and looked at them all, eyes turning cold. Heero was suddenly trying to keep from getting debris in his eyes from the sudden wind. Before he could react the wind stopped. He felt more than saw the attack on Serena. He was impressed with the fact that she dodged an attack he hadn't even seen coming. She too moved quickly to block and it seemed, protect him. Both people were fast, almost too fast, for him. Suddenly, almost before it happened, Heero saw Serena slip and hit her head on one of the computers. A look of annoyance briefly crossed her face before she went cold and didn't move. The lady smiled and stepped over Serena as if going in for the kill.  
  
'Hey, what is she doing?' he thought. Then he ran at the woman. Her shock was clearly displayed in her expression before she smiled and blocked the first blow with ease.  
  
After a few blows of incredible speed and not one hit, he began to wonder if he had made a mistake in attacking this woman who, by the looks of it, possessed powers of some sort. He was so caught up in the fight that he didn't hear the words shouted from behind him.  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!"  
  
He turned around at the sudden yell of a phrase he had never heard before. There was a blinding flash of light and all he could see was a golden ball of light heading straight for him. He was mesmerized to the point where he didn't notice the crystal blue eyes that opened and realized the danger he was in. He didn't notice the blonde girl whom, moments before, he had been contemplating ways to kill, stagger to her feet. Nor did he see the jump in his direction. He did, however, feel the push that set him off balance seconds before the golden light threatened to overtake him. He looked over just in time to see the pain in her eyes as the blast hit her backside during his fall.  
  
Before he knew it, it was all over and he was lying on his back, stunned. After a moment he tried to move and surprisingly, beside a few sore muscles, he was basically fine. That was, until he turned and saw Serena's back. His face went white. What he saw was enough to boil his blood and turn it cold all at once. The burns were so red that you couldn't tell where the blood ran out from all the burns and wounds.  
  
Suppressing the human need to throw up he crawled the two feet toward her and was about to reach her when an angel stepped between them. Her hair was short and blonde and she bore the sign of Uranus on her forehead. She also wore a short skirt and long golden-yellow wings. She looked down at him with neither pity nor hate. And for some odd reason he wanted to reassure the angel-like creature who stood before him. But before he could even open his mouth, the creature beat him to it.  
  
"I do not understand your purpose here at this time, nor do I understand your need to help her." The angel looked briefly over at Serena. "All I know is that few live to see us. And the few that ever see us either end up dead or mentally insane. Tread softly on this line. The winds up here are much stronger than you know, Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot 01."  
  
Then she turned and bent down to where Serena lay, barely breathing. She carefully eased her into her arms before standing up and turning back to Heero. Serena's blood dripped down the angels arms and stained her outfit. A small hint of respect shone in her eyes. The symbol of Uranus began to pulse and slowly she and Serena began to glow gold. When the light became too much to bear, he looked away and heard the angel speak once more from inside the golden light.  
  
"You fared well against a demon, being a pure human. Or are you. . .?" With those final words, the golden light faded away to nothing.  
  
Heero pushed himself up off the ground and spotted a glittering light near the spot Serena had been laying. He staggered over to it to find it was a necklace. A golden crescent moon with a small clear crystal attached to the moon.  
  
He picked up the necklace and ran his finger over the moon, all the way down to the crystal. At the touch of the crystal a flash of visions flashed before his eyes. There were girls with wings, such as the one he had but moments before been looking at, battling demons, red eyes that were shrouded in darkness, and finally he saw a young girl floating in darkness turn into a babe. Out of nowhere a tall figure took the babe in her arms and all he saw was a glimpse of her face before the vision disappeared.  
  
He blinked as he realized the vision was long gone and he had been staring off into space. A faint steady beep came from the small room that was once in the back of the classroom. With the chain dangling from his hand he headed toward the back room. The computer that Serena had been busy at had an email notice flashing on the screen. Though it was still black, the laptop was definitely running. Heero pressed a button and a notice from Dr. M popped up. Heero was puzzled for a moment, but decided this was hardly the time or place to be looking into the matter. He slung the black bag over one shoulder then picked up the laptop and stuck it under his other arm. Without so much as a backward glance, Heero pocketed the necklace and left the room.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
[We find Pal chasing Buddy around waving a frying pan menacingly] Buddy! Get back here so I can hurt you for trying to take over the story!  
  
A Loud Voice from above says:  
  
A-HEM! [Pal stops and Buddy runs and hides] The readers are waiting!  
  
[From Buddy's hiding spot] Yeah, Pal! The readers!  
  
Pal: Can I please-  
  
No.  
  
Pal: But he-  
  
NO.  
  
Pal: Just once-  
  
NO! Now get back to the story.  
  
Pal: Fine. [Sulks - but not at the audience] I wish to thank those of you that have read my story. You are nice people. :-) And I want to invite you all back when I get my next chapter up, it will be as soon as I can possibly can.  
  
Buddy [From hiding spot]: Yeah, some time in the next 10 years . . .  
  
Pal: [Menacingly] Buddy . . . [Picks up frying pan and runs off after Buddy, yelling obscene death threats] 


End file.
